Stolen Moments With You
by deliriousfaith
Summary: Just being with you was enough. Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling.***

**Author's note:**

This is drabble-esque. They're all related to one another, but can be read separately.

And once again, thank you to all those that favorited my stories :)

**----------------------**

Just lying there with you, on the forest floor, I felt calm. I felt so at peace despite the impending battle that would occur in a matter of days. The time I should have spent preparing and training, was spent with you instead. I was lying on top of you, while you cradled me. Your hands and arms were wrapped around my waist so possessively, never wanting to let go, and honestly, I never wanted you to.

"Draco, let's just stay here. He'll never find us here. No one comes into the Forbidden Forest. Let's just stay here, together, for always."

Streaks of light penetrated the forest roof and hit you at just the right angles. You looked simply breathtaking. Unfortunately, I couldn't appreciate your true beauty because tears were at the corners of my ears, threatening to spill. I wanted to be strong enough for you, but I wasn't. I was never strong enough for this war, and to do this on my own was too much to ask. But for you, I was willing to pull through.

Hermione had been injured and was staying in Hogwarts, where Ron was taking care of her. They would be great together. But unfortunately, that left me alone, without anyone for support.

But you were there.

"He's using the forest as his camp. We can't stay here." Draco looked so forlorn. Why me? Why us? Why did we have to hurt so much. I continued to lay my head on your chest and you kissed me affectionately. You, wonderful you, were too young to spy for Dumbledore and had no choice but to join Voldemort's ranks, which were opposite of mine.

You shouldn't even be here, but I"m so selfish; I want you to be with me.

The remainder of the spent just lying there content with one another will always be in my heart. It was so easy to fall asleep on you, with the way you stroked my back and littered kisses atop my head.

When I awoke, it was to hear your disgruntled groan for there it was, your Mark, burning, signifying the end of our perfect getaway.

"Dray... I - " You cut me off before I could declare my affections for you, at least for one last time. Your lips pressed so softly against mine; just a ghost whispering across mine.

You told me that you'd always love me and that this stolen moment would be enough to get you through. Tears streamed down my face. Without waiting for my response, you apparated away leaving me alone in the forest.

I had to leave everything behind in that clearing. Everything. My emotions, my doubts, my fears. And you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for all the positive response. :)

Just a heads up, the next few chapters will be sort of sad? But I'm hoping that it will get happier afterwards.

**----------------------**

You didn't know. I didn't have a chance to tell you. Walking along the forest path, clutching the ring and snitch, I was ready to die. I had ditched everyone and now I would be able to see you after a week of no contact whatsoever. I needed to see you, to know that you were okay. BUt you couldn't know that I would be dying, because you wouldn't let me. I suspected I'd survive the Killing Curse because Voldemort would be killing the Hocrux, not me. But if I did die, I couldn't let you know that I had done it willingly.

Draco, I love you. I always have and I always will. I wish you could've heard me then. I wish we could've stayed longer in this forest. Voldemort hadn't occupied our spot. We would've been safe.

Snape's memories had made everything clearer and I knew that I had no chance but to let Voldemort AK me. I know I was being redundant, but the only thought running through my head was hoping that you would understand what I had to do, and that you wouldn't blame me for this.

I finally made it to the edge of Voldemort's camp, hidden by the dark and dying tree leaves. I could see you standing right next to his throne, with your stone cold mask in place, but I could see the fear and worry in your eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I jumped out of my hiding place, only to be placed under a full body bind. Damn, I thought I had been discreet.

I could hear Voldemort cackling and going off on a tangent, but my eyes were focused on you. I was trying to convey that I would be "dying" and hoping, praying, that you understood. Unfortunately, your eyes were downcast and trying so hard to keep your emotions in check.

When I finally turned to look at Voldemort, he had his wand raised and ready to cast the curse that would seal our fates. Not daring to close my eyes, I stared him straight on, edging him to say those deadly words. He simply sneered at me.

And as that emerald green light made its way towards me, I suddenly saw a blond blur block its path and the next moment, I couldn't help but think that we should've stayed.

Your body fell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, thanks to everyone and sorry for the wait.**

**-----------------------**

I don't remember how it happened, but after I saw you die at the hands of Voldemort, I soon followed and appeared at King's Cross Station.

Was this heaven? Because a train station wouldn't really fit people's expectations...

Then suddenly I spot Dumbledore... Wait! Dumbledore's dead, why is he here? Does that mean you're here too? I quickly look around, trying to spy your blond hair, only to see you standing precariously close to the edge of the platform, waiting for the train to come.

I run towards you, but Dumbledore has seen me and stopped me in my tracks.

"Harry, my boy, leave him be. It's his time to go. He won't be able to hear you nor feel you. He may seem alive, but he's not. He simply is."

I refuse to believe Dumbledore's words and try my hardest to run to you, Draco, my love. When I'm finally within arm's distance, there seems to be a bubble around you and I cannot run anymore. I don't recoil from pain or shock of hitting the bubble, I can simply never get closer to you.

So close yet so far. Oh, the corniness of that cliché, but I can't help but think that it befits the situation.

I turn back and walk towards Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, why... what.. what is he doing there?"

"My boy, he's waiting for the train to come take him away. We're sort of at a crossroads, the theoretical purgatory. The only reason why I haven't left yet is because my soul is at unrest. I needed to make sure you had succeeded. And you HAVE, my boy! I'm so proud of you."

"But Professor, then why isn't Draco staying? He has to be at unrest, not knowing if Voldemort is dead or not."

"But you see, he died thinking he saved his lover's life. He died thinking that everything would be better now. Hence, he's at rest."

I can see the light of the train fast approaching.

"Dumbledore, could... could Draco see me?"

"I would suppose so. But the only way for that to happen is if you were in front of him... which would mean you'd be on the train tra-"

Before he could finish, I was already running back towards Draco, towards the train tracks. I could hear the blaring of the train, but I didn't care. The moment I landed on the tracks, I saw a blink of recognition from you. The train was getting so close, but you saw me and you ran down as well...

I don't remember how it happened, but after I jumped down, you soon followed and appeared at King's Cross Station's platform.

We didn't die.

You were hugging me, sobbing into me, wondering why I was here.

"Love, as long as I'm here with you, I'm fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the wait! (I sound like a broken record.) I've just been having writer's block and didn't know how to properly write this chapter. Bear with me!**

**

* * *

**

We can't be together.

Even after all we've been through, all those moments we've had together, we can't be together. That was made perfectly clear on the platform, where we were on the brink of death.

It's funny, I never really believed in the Afterlife, but when we were given an ultimatum, I was so afraid of going there. I loved you, no, I love you, but I couldn't give up the thought of us both being able to live.

Just without our memories of before the war began.

Of our relationship.

Of us.

I thought then, that that wouldn't be a problem, that because our love was true, we'd remember. Something would guide us towards each other once more.

Love, you pulled me closer and peered into my eyes, searching for some form of understanding.

"Dray, I want us to live. I'll find you, somehow."

You seemed to want to say something, but couldn't bring yourself to. The moment your mouth opened, it quickly closed and you slipped the Malfoy mask on.

"Yes. I think that's best."

And then we knew no more...

**

* * *

**

At least you didn't.

Somehow, I remembered, after a few months had passed. No one else remembered a thing. Ron and 'Mione had no records of our relationship, nor did Blaise and Pansy. They were only able to fill us in on how the war ended, but nothing more. No one in Hogwarts remembered. So life went on.

I don't even know how it happened. It had just been a regular day. I was simiply checking on Sirius's vaults at Gringotts when it happened. 'Mione had advised that I look at some family heirlooms, to learn more about my life. Once in the vault, I was touching things in order to feel as if my ancestors were with me; that Sirius was with me. Then when I came upon an ornate mirror that looked similar to the one Sirius had given me, I picked it up hoping to see Sirius inside it.

Instead, it sent a jolt through my body and afterwards, all I saw was blond and gray.

And then I remembered. I remembered everything. The war, you, us, King's Cross Station.

So I ran. I ran right out of Gringott's, out of Diagon Alley, and straight to the Manor. I hoped beyond hope that you would remember too. That the spark had ran through your body too, connecting us together once more.

Knocking on the door, I bypassed the house-elf and searched for you. Upon pushing on what I assume is your bedroom door, I was greeted with a most horrid sight.

There you were, lying on the bed with Blaise on your chest.

And I looked straight into your stormy gray eyes and all I saw was disgust and hatred.

Not only didn't you remember, but you had moved on.

* * *

We can't be together. You're happy with Blaise and I can't ruin the life you've built these past few years.

I see you everyday at the Ministry now, with Blaise wrapped in your arms. Do you know how much it hurts to be partners as Aurors together, and know that I can't touch you?

Bloody Minister wouldn't let me be partners with Ron, saying our history together would compromise missions. Twat.

Do you know how much it hurts to see you make a life with Blaise Zabini, and not me?

* * *

**Present**

Huffing and panting is all I hear as we are running together, hands held, away from the ex-Death Eaters.

You quickly push me into a cove and press your muscled body against mine. I cast a silencing spell while you cast a concealing charm.

"Harry, stay still and quiet."

Oh, you didn't have to tell me twice. To meld my body against yours once more. To be able to touch you when you were willing. This moment is perfect.

It ends so quickly. Everything goes in fast-motion as you grab us out of our hiding place and stupefy all the criminals.

All I do is gaze at your perfectly sculpted body doing a beautiful dance.

And then it's over and you're walking towards me with a smile on your face, as if to hug me.

But all you do is pat me on the back and apparate us back to the Ministry.

You let go of me, and that in itself hurts so much.

"Next time, don't be so daft and actually do something?"

There was no malice. You simply smile and turn to walk out of the building, where I know Blaise is waiting for you, to receive that kiss that I so badly craved.

I hate this. I thought we were supposed to be together. But you don't remember and we can't be together.

Because I can't hurt you like that, love.

* * *

**There, I made it sort of longer? Hope that kind of makes up for my absence...?**

**The ending's a bit weird though. =\ Tell me what you think?**

**Once again, sorry for not updating!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I've always hated those authors that never updated... And I've become one of them! I'm really sorry, but school is just... not fun. So, sorry for the REALLY long wait. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it?**

* * *

"Harry? Sorry to just show up like this... but I was wondering if I could spend the night here? Blaise and I had a fight..."

I must look like an idiot - with my eyes wide open and my mouth agape. I could only muster a quick nod and allow you entrance from the floo. A few moments later, you walk through the fireplace, shaking your gorgeous blonde hair to get rid of any leftover ash. Even such a simple movement was done so gracefully by you. Unfortunately, the image was ruined by your tear-streaked face. Your mesmerizing silver-gray eyes were filled to the brim with tears and I reached out to touch you. I thought you would recoil from the touch, but you actually leaned into me! Me, Harry Potter; your Auror partner; NOT your boyfriend.

You try not to let your emotions show, but your silent gasps are enough to cause my heart to break a little. I slowly turn my touch into a full-out hug, hoping to comfort you only a bit. Our position is kinda awkward, with you being taller and all. You are bending over resting your head on my shoulder while crystalline tears fall. I am simply hugging you, patting you on the back, trying to comfort you.

"Dray... What's wrong? You don't normally get this upset over a fight..."

"I'm not upset." Just like him to deny his feelings even when they're so obvious. I gently run my fingers through his hair, hoping to calm him down. Maybe if you remembered our relationship, you'd stop crying and just kiss me! Maybe you'd realize how STUPID Blaise is and decide to be with me!

But I can't voice my opinions because that would hurt you. And you're already so hurt, I can't bear it anymore.

"Dray..."

"DON'T call me that! That's what Blaise calls me, and you're not him!" He pulls out of my grasp and glares at me menacingly. Those actions stung me to no end and I feel ready to cry. I don't say anything because I might break down myself if I do.

I think you noticed my discomfort, and so your eyes relaxed. Your body was no longer tensed and you could only silently mumble, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't be taking this out on you. It's just... Blaise broke up with me."

And just like that, all my depressing thoughts vanished. I wanted so badly to smile and hug you with passion, but that would only push you away further. I try to keep my emotions in check and huge you again. I know that no matter what I do, you don't see me that way, so I have to stay your friend, if nothing else. Even if that means giving you to somewhere else.

"I'm sure he doesn't know what he's doing. You should go talk with hi--"

"He's getting married. To Pansy. I'm not going to talk with him." I was floored. Weren't they madly in love?

"Apparently, he knew about this since the start of our relationship, but didn't want to give up on, and I quote 'such a good lay'. What an asshole. And I'm sorry, that's why I didn't want you calling me Dray... it makes me want to beat you up."

"I'm going to kill him. I don't care what you say. I'm going to kill him." Before I even walked one foot away, Draco was grabbing onto my robes.

"Please don't. Don't waste your time on him, like I did. Just... stay here and comfort me. Please?" I know that must've taken a lot for him to say, and I was honored that he said it to me. Actually, I'm just honored that he came to ME for comfort, and not another one of his Slytherin cronies.

"Can I just stay here with you?"

And I suddenly found our roles reversed from all those years ago. But I know that this time, no one would be left feeling hopeless.

"Of course."

* * *

**Yeah, so it's finally gonna get happier here on out :) I might not update for a while, so hopefully this has the feeling of an end. There'll most likely be one more chapter though.**


End file.
